character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yabusame Houren
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Yabusame Houren (鳳聯　藪雨 Houren Yabusame) is an airheaded human from the Outside World who traveled to Mugenri through their own abilities to find their missing friend, Tsubakura Enraku. They also was a ditzy strange person who has been given the job as the protector of Mugenri, having the power to cross into other dimensions. Their quest to find their friend lead them to find many of their other friends from the Outside World, who had all been spirited away to Mugenri by the head priest of its Shinto Shrine, and its dictator, Tsurubami Senri. Tsurubami disguised themself as Tsubakura to test her powers, and was eventually confronted by both the real Tsubakura and Yabusame. After testing both their powers, Tsurubami left their shrine in their hands, and then departed to the Outside World to attend to some business. Power and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C to 2-C, likely 2-A Name: Yabusame Houren Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Unspecified, likely Female Origin: Len'en Project Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Flight, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation, Dimensional Manipulation, Resistence to Probability Manipulation (Beated Xeno a, a character that reduces the chances of beating them to 0%) and Immunity Memory Manipulation (Unnaffected by Suzumi, they are stated to be immune to their powers.), Reality Separation (As shown here.), Existence Erasure (As shown here.), Spatial Manipulation, Speed Augmentation, Reality Warping, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Distortion, Illusion Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Oxygen Independence, Duplication, Event Manipulation (As shown here.), Portal Creation, Possibly Origin Manipulation, BFR (As shown here.) Attack Potency: At least Universal+ Level (Stated as having the most dangerous ability, logically including the likes of Tsurubami.) to Low Multiversal+ Level (There are mentions of alternate timelines.), likely Multiverse+ Level (Mugenri is stated as limitless.) Speed: Likely Immeasurable (Travels interdimentional distances.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Universal+ Level to Low Multiversal+ Level, likely Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Unknown, Likely High Range: Tens of meters with Danmaku Intelligence: Below Average (Generally referred as a toughtless idiot, and does nonsensical actions, like eat bags of salt or carry a net for no reason.), Above Average to Genius at times (Knows about dimensional theories and can comprehend the true nature of Mugenri's existence and how it relates to the Outside World, which Tsubakura struggles to comprehend.) Weaknesses: Generally an idiot. Others Standard Equipment: Net, A two-dimensional cloth (Prevents them from flying off to other dimensions on accident.) Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Crossing and manipulating dimensions': By crossing into parallel dimensions, They can get in everyone's way and interfere in whatever it's what they're doing. Unlike most of the Outside World humans, they weren't spirited away by Tsurubami, but instead accessed Mugenri through their own abilities. They can use this ability to teleport their danmaku around, or open gaps to other places in space. While this ability has great potential, Yabusame is too much of an airhead to use it to that extent. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Len'en Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Idiots Category:Bosses Category:Video Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users